


Their World

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Outing, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share some concerns with one another during an outing to the park with Leah Marie.





	Their World

The park was a calming place for Crolwey, Aziraphale and Leah Marie. It also helped get their child out of house and get some fresh air for all three of them. Leah Marie sat in her stroller as she sucked on her pacifier, looking at the scenery around her. Aziraphale smiled as he looked at their daughter. She looked so happy to be here. Crolwey looked at the two of them. He suddenly had a thought pop up in his head.

”Do you ever wonder if our daughter would be able to handle certain things when she is older?” Crowley suddenly asked. Aziraphale looked at him but still keeping an eye on their daughter.

”In what way?” Aziraphale asked back.

”You know...the fact that we are all entities and having powers? Not to mention the fact when she finds out or realizes that she is not like everyone else in the mortal world. Which is bound to happen sooner or later when gets older as well.” Crowley asked another question and then explained. Aziraphale thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke again.

”Well, I don’t think we should exactly hide from her but we should wait until she is old enough to understand to explain and tell her...unless she does end up realizing and finding out on her own, of course.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley let out a sigh.

”I just worry about us and our family.” Crowley told him. All of a sudden, Leah Marie threw her stuffed toy that she was playing with onto the ground in front of her. Aziraphale turned his head to face her. Then, he got up from the bench and picked up the toy. When he gave it to her, Leah Marie looked at her Mama.

”Did you throw your toy again?” Aziraphale asked. Leah Marie just kept looking at him as she kept sucking on her pacifier. Aziraphale smiled as he gave her back the stuffed toy.

”You are so silly! I love you!” Aziraphale said back to her and then gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up from the ground and sat back on the bench next to his husband. As soon as he sat back on the bench again, Leah Marie threw the toy on the ground again. Aziraphale was the one this time that let out a sigh. Crowley looked at him. 

“Just leave it for now. It seems that she doesn’t want to play with it at the moment.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale agreed. Plus, Leah Marie let out a yawn all of a sudden. 

“Not to mention that someone looks like that they need a nap. Shall we head back to the house?” Crowley added and then asked. 

“Nah. Let’s do a lap around the park and then head back home. Leah Marie will be fine in the stroller for a little longer.” Aziraphale answered back. Crowley nodded. He got up from the bench and picked up the toy that Leah Marie threw in the ground and placed in the stroller. Aziraphale got up from the bench a few seconds after Aziraphale and grabbed the diaper bag. The three of them headed down the walking trail of the park. The air was crisp but not too hot. Leah Marie was having the time of her life. Looking at all the nature scenery around here. It made her smile and happy.

When Aziraphale and Crowley turned the corner in the park, Leah Marie tried to reach other a touch a giant flower that was near the side of her. Aziraphale and Crowley stopped walking so she could check out the flower. Crolwey leaned down and pulled the flower closer towards her so she could smell it. Leah Marie almost tried to eat a petal of the flower but quickly spit it out. Then she giggled and called her hands. But then she also let out a small sneeze all of a sudden as well. It was so cute and made both men go “Awe”. Aziraphale took a tissue out of the a mall packet and went to clean her up after Leah Marie sneezed.

”There we go! All clean!” Aziraphale exclaimed happily as he looked at his daughter then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Leah Marie smiled at him. Crowley looked at Aziraphale when he got behind the stroller again.

”Well, so much for the nap.” Crowley said to him.

”I doubt that she will become fully awake now because of that. Let’s head home and see if the walk from that tires her out. It is worth a try.” Aziraphale said back and suggested to his husband. Crowley nodded in agreement. The three of them headed out of the park and back to the house. All of them had fun but now, it was time to go relax at home and get something to eat for the two daddies. When they reached the house, Leah Marie was fast sleep in the stroller. Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a smile on his face.

”Told ya.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley smiled back and went over to carefully and quietly unlock the door to the house before all three of them went into the house. Aziraphale carefully brought Leah Marie into the house on the stroller. Aziraphale then took their daughter out of the stroller and brought her up to her room where Aziraphale pit Leah Marie in the crib for a nap. He returned a few minutes later as Crowley finished up putting the stroller away in the storage closet near the door. A few minutes later, Aziraphale appeared in the living room once again.

”How about we have some lunch?” Aziraphale suggested. Crowley nodded. He was not hungry right now but he did not mind watching Aziraphale eat. Did not mind it one bit. The two men headed to the kitchen and Aziraphale fixed something simple for the two of them.

**#######**

While they were in the kitchen, Aziraphale and Crowley sat near one another at the table. There has never been a time where Crowley has ever gotten bored of seeing the angel eat anything. Even if it was a cookie, Crowley will never stop. Aziraphale looked up at the demon.

”Are you sure you do not want something to eat? I do not mind making another plate for you, dear.” Aziraphale suddenly asked him. Crowley shook his head.

”I am fine, dear. I promise. You go ahead and enjoy your food.” Crowley replied to him.

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked again, just making sure that was Crowley’s final answer. Crowley nodded back.

”Yes, angel. I am very sure. Though, I am craving something but it is not food.” Crowley responded then smirked. It did not take long for Aziraphale to figure out what Crowley meant by that.

”Pig.” Aziraphale spoke as he slightly chuckled.

”But I am _your _pig and this pig loves you.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale smiled.

”I love you, too, honey.” Aziraphale told him back then went in to finish his lunch before Leah Marie woke up again later that afternoon. Out all of time periods and such the two of them have been to, both of them loved this one and would not trade it for anything in the world. Because for them, this was their world and the only one both Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to be in with their daughter. For the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
